


Curl Up With Me

by flickawhip



Series: Natalya Neidhart Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Natalya likes cuddly kisses.





	Curl Up With Me

\- She comes home late  
\- You don’t mind  
\- She smiles at you when she settles on the bed  
\- You instantly move to curl around her  
\- She’s still warm from her shower  
\- Still comfortable  
\- You love when she’s this calm  
\- She’s happy  
\- You can tell  
\- She’s almost purring with contentment  
\- It’s you who kisses her first  
\- A soft kiss  
\- Sweet even  
\- Just a light kiss pressed to her lips  
\- She hums with pleasure  
\- When you pull back she kisses you  
\- She doesn’t stop kissing you  
\- She pets your hair softly  
\- Purring the entire time  
\- By the time you both fall asleep you’ve curled together so tightly it’ll be hard to untangle  
\- You don’t care  
\- She’s comfortable  
\- She’s kind  
\- She’s loving  
\- And she loves you  
\- She’s your kitten


End file.
